perfect or not?
by sapphirefangs
Summary: the top pop star of the entertainment world, Len Kagamine, arrives at Crypyton a top music school, looking for a music partner. When he arrives all girls was flirting with him here and there, except for one... Rin Kagamine
1. The feeling of something big

**Perfect or Not?**

**Hi =) this is my first fan fiction please go easy on me….**

* * *

Rin Kagamine lay on her bed unable to sleep; she has her favorite orange color pajamas on with her favorite stuff rabbit, Mr. Orange by her side. Her hair was loose and damp since she just came out of the shower; the smell of orange flavored shampoo hair had filled the air. Usually Rin would fall asleep right away after a tiring day at her part-time job, and studies at school. But why wasn't she able to sleep?

Rin's sapphire blue eyes glisten in the dark, the moon light shined brightly from the window and across the room. On the side of her bed, lay a new and simple looking uniform; with a musical note as the emblem. The school she went to was special; it lets the students customize the uniforms, to suit their own taste. Rin's uniform wasn't really all that fancy. It was a simple white and black sailor uniform, but with extra-short black jeans as pants, and simply black, hand and leg warmers to match it.

But why wasn't Rin falling asleep? Rin felt something big was going to happen but why? Rin didn't know it was just instinct. But whatever will happen, she is going to find out tomorrow.

Len pov

"Master Len the car awaits" said one of the maids

"Humph!" Len grumble; grabbing his bag, and stomped out of the door. Len Kagamine was starting at Crypton High, as a second year.

His father was the owner of a company called Cryptonia, a company that produces almost anything from clothes to road rollers, but they specialized in music. And Len the son of the company director happens to be the biggest pop star in the entrainment world.

Len quickly tied his golden shoulder length hair in to a small and high pony tie; making him look like a shota, but oh well, most girls like the shota look anyways.

Crypton high let him customize his uniform, but truthfully he didn't really care what his uniform looked like. So Len chose a simple looking black and white sailor top, black shorts and leg warmers to match his uniform. The uniform was comfortable, no-doubt about that. But Len's worries were focused on him getting murdered by a mob of fan girls.

Arriving at the entrance of Crypton high Len can already hear the fan-girls chanting "LEN LEN LEN LEN!"

"We arrived at your destination" said his driver

"Great", said Len, "first thing in the morning I'm going to be killed by fan-girls."

* * *

**is the story ok so far? please review criticism are welcome as well**


	2. The Fan-Girls

**Yay! I finish my second chapter! \(^-^)/! I hope you enjoyed my first one this one is a bit crappy though… T^T**

* * *

Rin pov

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

What is that annoying sound?!, thought Rin, as she opened eyes.

Rin found herself staring at her orange-shape clock; that told her that if she is not in school in thirty minutes she is going to get a L-O-N-G lecture from her home room teacher, Ms. Meiko.

"Oh crud", said Rin, quickly throwing on her uniform, not-forgetting to put on her favorite white headphones. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran out the door.

As she ran she pulled out a silk white ribbon from her pocket, and tied bow in her golden blonde hair; which bounced as she ran.

Luckily for Rin her school was only five blocks away, so I wasn't much of a run.

As Rin arrived at the entrance of her school she saw a HUGE mob of girls crowding the entrance, and in the middle of it there's a … boy? Oh well, it's not her problem she thought.

She looked at the mob. The only way into the school was through that mob and into the school ground. Rin sighed, and walked over and tried her best to squeeze her tiny body though the giant mob of girls. Of course, if you ever been in a mob of people you would feel pushing and shoving everywhere, but imagine being a mob a girls that have ear piercing screams, pushing and shoving you like your on a high speed roller coaster.

Rin thought she was going to become deaf. Unluckily for her; since her school was specialized in music, many of the girls had a _REALLY_ high pitch voice.

All Rin can hear is: "OMG ITS LEN KAGAMINE!" "KYAAAAA! IT'S LEN-SAMA!" "LEN-LEN-LEN!" (You get the point.)

As Rin finally squeeze her body though the screaming crowd of girls, Rin gasp for air.

"I'm never doing that again… " She said as she pants heavily, "Who the heck was, Len Kagamine anyways?"

"Kagamine…" Rin repeated again. Was he related to her? She thought. No, no one she can think of with that name in her family? Oh well…

Rin's body was soaked in sweat, she seriously needed to change.

Good thing I bought an extra uniform, thought Rin.

Rin lean down and un-did her ribbon, and tied her shoulder-length hair in to a small, but high pony tail; just wanting a little air to cool down her sweat covered neck.

All of the sudden a girl screamed, "OMG LEN KAGAMINE IS OVER THERE!" she said pointing at Rin.

What? Who? Where? And why are pointing at me, thought Rin with a puzzled expression on her face.

Rin glanced at the boy at the center of the mob of girls, who was clearing getting killed by all the fan-girls around him. Looking at the boy more carefully, he had shoulder- length golden blonde hair that reached his shoulders, which seems to be originally tied in a pony tail; considering that he did have a hair tie hanging at the tips of his hair. His uniform was similar to hers as well, but only with a longer pair of shorts…

Freaky, Rin thought, he looks like a male version of me.

Rin glance back at the mob of fan girls, who seems to be charging at HER now.

"Len-sama please don't leave us!" they shout.

Wait a second… thought Rin, I'm not Len Kagamine.

Then it finally came to her.

If Len Kagamine looked just like her, but originally he would have his hair up in a pony tail, and now he has it down because of the mob…and she has it up…..and if we have similar uniforms….OH CRAP! Thought Rin, I would look just like Len Kagamine!

Rin turn around and just ran! The space between her and the mob of the fan-girls were closing up!

Oh crud… thought Rin.

* * *

**Was this chapter better than the last one? Please review! Criticisms are welcomed! \(^-^)/!**


	3. Saved

**TODAY IS DECEMBER, 27, 2012 SO LET'S SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS FAN-FIC! LEN & RIN! YAY!**

**Please enjoy! \(^-^)/!**

* * *

Len pov

"Oww..." gasp, Len, "fan-girls are crazy these days" looking at his ripped up uniform, and his disheveled hair.

Wait a second, he thought, he wasn't covered with fan-girls; he was free! Why? Thought Len, his fan girls flew over to him, like an angry group of bees the second he got here. So why, are they gone now, he thought.

Len scan his eyes around the school ground, only finding that the mob of fan-girls had found a new victim.

Wait a second... thought Len, as he squint his eyes at the victim, isn't that me...?

Len's eyes followed the group of fan girls, as they ran after the poor kid who was getting chased.

"LEN-SAMA DON'T LEAVE US!" shout the fan girls.

Len flinched by just hearing that, but then he realized that the poor boy is being chased, by his fan-girls because of him.

I'll need to apologize to him later, thought Len, I did get him into this, and he did save my butt after all. Maybe we can even become friends….

Still in deep thought about the fan girls and their new victim, Len did not realize that a green hair boy had approached him.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be fan-girl-feed again, now do you?" said the green hair guy, grabbing Len by the collar and running towards the main entrance of the school.

"Wait up!" shout Len

"Run faster, if you don't want your fan-girls to get you" laughed the green hair guy.

Hearing that, Len speed up automatically.

Rin pov

Omg, I think I going to die, thought Rin, collapsing in the girl's locker room.

"LEN-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU!" shout the fan girls who where hunting down Len Kagamine.

"I'm not Len Kagamine…" growled Rin, "I am Rin Kagamine!"

Whatever, thought Rin, wiping her sweat covered forehead with a dripping wet towel.

That feels so much better, she thought, I wonder if I can still take a quick shower here before class starts.

Rin slipped her hand in to her pocket and taking out a yellow flip phone, with cute orange stickers on it. She flipped it open checking the time to see if she can still take a quick shower.

8:50am was the time shown on Rin's phone.

Yes! Rin cheered silently, I still have 10 minutes, before first period.

Rin quickly undid her pony tail, and slipped of her sweat covered uniform; stepping into the school showers.

Len pov

Lucky for Len, there were barely any students in school yet; most students were just hanging out with their friends on the school grounds outside.

The green haired boy's name was called Gumo, at least that's what he told me to call him…

"Hey Gumo, said Len, interrupting the awkward silence between them.

"Yea, what is it?" said Gumo in a friendly tone.

"Well... Um, you see outside on the school ground there was this boy who was being chased by my fan-girls because he looked like me… and I was wondering if you know who he is, so I can apologize to him…" Len said quietly.

Gumo stared at Len for a second with a confused look on his face, and suddenly a smile crept across his face; as he burst out laughing.

Did I say something wrong? , thought Len.

Gumo (still laughing) smile and said, "Hey Kagamine, you're not bad as I thought you'll be."

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Len.

"Well, I thought all pop stars are all snotty stuck-up," said Gumo chuckling a bit, "but your different you sound almost like a normal kid!"

"Um, thanks?" said Len.

"Ok, back to your original topic," chuckled Gumo, "remember you said that a _boy _was getting chased by your fan-girls because he looked like you?"

"Yes..." Len replied sounding a bit uncertain.

"It was GIRL!" shout Gumo, laughing hysterically again.

"A girl…" Len repeated as his eyes widen.

"YES, you hear me, it was girl who ended up being hunted down by your fan girls" laughs Gumo.

"But that's impossible wasn't she chasing me in the beginning like all the other fan girls…" Len stuttered.

Gumo stopped laughing, and almost looked serious for a second. "We're talking about Rin Kagamine here, the girl who never laughs, the ice queen, unlike the other girls in this school she doesn't care about pop idols. Rumor says that no one ever saw her smile in her freshman year." Said Gumo

"Wow" said Len, "this is the first time that a girl is not attracted to me."

"Come to think of it," said Gumo, "you and Kagamine-san have the same last name are you guys related?"

"No, I doubt it" said Len "and please just call me len, I'm not comfortable with people calling me my surname."

"No problem-O" answers Gumo.

"Hey If this girl name Rin Kagamine looks just like me… is she hot?" asked Len, as he and Gumo walked down the halls.

Gumo looked at Len giving him the didn't-you-see-her-already look, but finally said "Dude, Rin Kagamine isn't _just _hot, she's **_drop-dead gorgeous_**, **_sexy, cute_**, she's one of the **_hottest girls_** in school." He said dreamily.

"What, you got hotts for her?" said Len smirking at Gumo.

"Hmm..." said Gumo "she's definitely sexy, but her personality sucks, I prefer the carrot queen Gumi."

"Carrot who…?"

"Never mind"

"Fine"

"By the way what class are you in?" asked Gumo.

"Umm… let me check ..." said Len pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pockets, "Im in class 2-A."

"Cool me too." Said Gumo, "I can introduce you to my friends and…"

"And what?" ask Len.

"You can meet Rin Kagamine as well" Gumo smiled.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Meeting(RinLen pov)

**Ello its me again! SapphireIllusion! but you guys can call me Sapphi for short! XD**

**this chapter is probably the longest chapter i have ever wrote, but i hope you guys can stay with me till the end!**

**so enjoy!~**

* * *

**Rin pov**

Crap, crap, crap, thought Rin, I'm going to be late for class; as she ran down the empty narrow hallway to first period.

Rin's hair was freshly washed with orange shampoo and conditioner, her golden locks gleamed in the light, and the scent of oranges lingered in the air. She had a fresh uniform on; that showed off her long legs and thin arms. A white ribbon was retied in to a bow that bounces like ears as she ran down the hallway.

Rin did not want another morning run, she being mistaken for Len Kagamine and then being chased by his fan girls was enough. But sadly if she didn't run, Ms. Meiko will scold at her for being late again for the third time this week. Rin wasn't a bad student she never skipped class, and she had the highest scores in her grade, but still, Rin just didn't enjoy school; it was just boring, and dull.

Rin didn't have many friends either, she was known as the ice princess; because of her cold and hard-to-approach-attitude. Her best friends were Miku, Neru, Luka, and Gumi; they were her only four friends in the entire school.

As Rin finally arrived at her first period class, she notices that Ms. Meiko had already arrived before her, with a familiar blond hair boy standing next to her.

Rin groan, Crud, she thought, I was really hoping I got here before her.

Rin sighed, and walked in to the class room readied to be yelled at.

As Rin walked in, Ms. Meiko was introducing the blond hair boy.

Duh it's Len Kagamine, what's so great about that? Thought Rin, as Ms. Meiko approached her.

"Rin Kagamine!" Ms. Meiko yelled, "How nice of you to join us today, we were just giving a greeting to our new transfer student Len Kagamine."

All of the sudden the whole classroom became quiet, all you can hear were whispers around the class room saying:

"Kagamine? Are the ice fairy and hotty related?"

"No, that can't be Len-sama is a cheerful and cute pop idol and the ice queen is just cold as ice, no way can they be related."

"Look, it's the ice princess."

"Omg its Len-sama"

Ms. Meiko finally steps in and breaks the whispering of the classroom.

"Now, Ms. Rin, please tell us why were you late _again_ today" she said smoothly.

Sadly, Ms. Meiko never had never saw the "ice queen" side of Rin Kagamine, if it was just any other student they would just stutter out a lame reason why, and be embarrassed in front of the whole class, but Rin was different; she absolutely refused to be embarrassed in front of a large crowd of people.

Rin shot a death glare at Ms. Meiko, her sapphire blue eyes, suddenly seem icy and cold, adding to the dark aura that was around her. If stares can kill Ms. Meiko surely won't be breathing by now.

The teacher Ms. Meiko froze and looked frighten for a second; trying her best to stand her own ground.

"y-you c-can't look at me like t-that" Ms. Meiko stutter, "I-I'm the t-teacher, I ca-"

But her words was cut off by a certain blond boy standing next her, to be specific Len Kagamine.

"I'm sorry" Len Kagamine said to Ms. Meiko, "it's my fault Kagamine-san is late, I hope you can forgive her." Giving Ms. Meiko a cute innocent boy smile, as the rest of the girls in the class screamed in joy; except for Rin Kagamine, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ms. Meiko blushed. "I-if that's the case" stuttered, "Rin Kagamine you are free to go after class, I will not mark you absent for today."

Rin just nodded, as she walked past Len Kagamine, she whispered: "Thanks"

"No problem" Len whispered back, "I had to thank you for saving me on the school ground this morning."

Rin rolled her eyes and walked to her seat, which was between two of her best friends, Miku, and Gumi.

**Len pov **

Gumo and len walked to their first period class which happens to be math, Gumo was grumbling about how he hated math, but Gumo stopped and introduce Len to his new math teacher Ms. Meiko.

Len thought that Ms. Meiko was rather pretty, she had short coffee brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and nice long legs, with delicate-looking arms.

She's probably still in her twenties, thought Len.

Ms. Meiko blushed when she first saw Len but quickly regain her posture.

"Hello, Len nice to meet you" she said "I am your math and homeroom teacher Meiko Sakine, but please just call me Ms. Meiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meiko-sensei" Said Len, giving her a innocent smile.

Ms. Meiko blushed again; she covered her red face with the attendance folder, and asked Gumo to take a seat in the class room.

"Nice going" Gumo smiled at Len "I never thought I see Ms. Meiko blush like that, your good"

"Of course" Len whispered with a smile.

Len stayed in the hallway with Ms. Meiko, he saw many students go in, but a few caught his eye.

First a blue hair boy named Katio, who got yelled at by Ms. Meiko when he tried to bring ice cream in to the classroom.

A group of girls, that contains a long pink haired girl with huge bust, a teal color twin tail girl, and a short green hair girl who was nibbling on a carrot.

That must be, Gumi the carrot queen, smiled Len. She's pretty cute he though, no wonder Gumo has a crush on her.

And lastly, he saw a tall purple hair samurai; who was ogling the pink haired girl in front of him.

When the bell rang Len notice that he didn't see one person he was looking for Rin Kagamine.

She must be late, he thought, after all she was getting chased by a group of girls.

He walked into the classroom, when everyone was seated, Ms. Meiko started introducing Len; he got many EEK's! KYAAA's! From the girls, but truthfully Len doesn't care.

Len started introducing himself, when a _certain_ someone walked through the door.

Usually when Len sees a pretty girl, he knows they dressed this way to impress him or other people; so like always, he would just act like a gentleman, just to show that he has manners.

The girl who walked through the door had shocked him; she had no makeup on at all, but she looked very beautiful. She had silky golden color hair that shined in the sun; with a cute white bow on top, big sapphire eyes that had a tint of baby blue in them, and ivory skin. Her bust size weren't too big or too small, B-cup, maybe C? She had long silk-like legs and, thin delicate looking arms. Her uniform was similar to his, but the shorts only went down to the middle of her thigh.

The girls who just walked in left him speechless, she was like a angel from heaven, but her cold icy stare coming from her sapphire blue eyes, made her look like an ice fairy or something.

Where have he seem this person, he thought trying to recall his memory of her, of course it's-

"Rin Kagamine!" Ms. Meiko yelled interrupting Len's thought, "How nice of you to join us today, we were just giving a greeting to our new transfer student Len Kagamine."

The class seems to quiet down after Ms. Meiko said that, many people whispered to each other wondering if Rin and Len were related.

Ms. Meiko broke the silence a few moments after that, she asked Rin about why she was late in a sly tone like she was bullying her or something.

But Rin didn't seem like that attitude from her teacher, she just gave her a simple glare, but the air around seems to become cold and icy.

Len shivered, now he knew why this girl was called the ice princess.

Ms. Meiko seems to be affected as well; she froze and fumbled on her words as talked.

"y-you c-can't look at me like t-that" Ms. Meiko stutter, "I-I'm the t-teacher, I ca-"

But Len didn't the situation to become worse than it is right now, so he interrupted Ms. Meiko and said "I'm sorry it's my fault Kagamine-san is late, I hope you can forgive her." Len gave Ms. Meiko the innocent smile he gave her before, making all of the girls in class squeal with joy, but at the corner of Len's eyes he saw that Rin Kagamine just standing there; not screaming, but just rolling her eyes and giving him the whatever-look.

Interesting… thought Len, she really doesn't fall for my charms.

Ms. Meiko blushed for the third time and approve what Len said, in other words Rin was not marked absent.

As Rin walked over to her seat, surprising Len she whispered "thanks"

"No problem, I had to thank you for saving me on the school ground this morning." Len replied in a whisper.

Most girls would blush deeply if he did that, but Rin rolled her eyes again, and walked to her seat.

Interesting… thought Len.

* * *

**did you enjoy this chapter? i know its pretty, long and i got kinda careless at the end but i need you guys to vote!**

**I'm only in middle-school so school is starting and break is ending so i need you guys to pick 2 or 3 days in the week for me to update!**

**not Friday (i'm sorry) but any other day is fine.**

**Lastly please review!~**


	5. IM SUPER SUPER SORRY (AUTHORS NOTE)

**EVERYONE I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DX**

**I WAS TOO CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK CAUSES, ITS PUTTING TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME FROM ALL THAT THE TEST AND BOOK REPORTS!**

**i notice i haven't been updating for almost 3 months!**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS OUT THERE**

**so here is how i am going to make it up to you guys**

**im going to update an chapter every 2 days!**

**for about ten days**

**i might update two chapters in one day if i am too busy to next time**

**THEREFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE POSTED ON... WEDNESDAY 3/6/13**

**after the ten days i will be resuming to updating once every week or at least try to**

**please leave reviews to support me on this fanfiction and to give me motivation!**

**thanks,**

**Sapphire illusion ;) **


	6. gumi

**As promised I will be updating today!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I am very sorry about that**

**But trust me I will not leave this story incomplete **

**Cause my quote is ….. "If you never finish the story you were writing your characters will never get a happy ending" –sapphireillusion**

**well let's get started!**

* * *

**Rin pov**

Rin was bored absolutely positively …..BORED. Ms. Meiko's lesson was too boring, too easy, and too dull.

Rin brain was half asleep; about to drift off in to wonderland any second from now, the only thing that was keeping her awake was her annoying foot who seem to also be falling asleep from Ms. Meiko's lesson as well.

Rin sighed…_I wish we can get out of here already _she thought.

Looking around the room, Rin was quite surprised at how many people who were actually having trouble with this lesson! There was Kaito, Gumo, Nero, Tei, Teto, Mayu, Gakupo, Neru, Mikuo, and even MIKU the class representative. The only people who seem to be bored to death like she was; were Luka and … that Kagamine kid. And finally there was Gumi, who wasn't even listening to the lesson but instead looking at Gumo was dreamy eyes.

Rin sighed again. _Typical Gumi _she thought.

Rin looked back at Ms. Meiko who finally seems to notice that Gumi wasn't even paying a bit of attention to her.

Rin looked back at Gumi and then in a mere second she witness Ms. Meiko throwing a carrot at Gumi out of the corner of her eye.

"OW!" Gumi squealed as the carrot bonked her head, "who the hell did that?!" she yelled, but as soon as Gumi figured out it was a _carrot _that bonked her, she jumped out of her seat and gave Ms. Meiko an bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" screamed Gumi, "I don't know what I did, but thank you for rewarding me with a carrot!"

Ms. Meiko gasped for air, chocking from Gumi's bear hug.

'Hey Gumi", yelled Nero "that wasn't a reward it was use to get your attention."

"Really" Gumi said frowning, "can I still keep it?" releasing Ms. Meiko from the bear hug.

"Fine" gasped Ms. Meiko, "Please play attention next time then"

"Yay" squealed Gumi, skipping back to her seat nibbling on the carrot.

_Good job_ _Gumi _though Rin.

* * *

**ok this is it for now another chapter is coming later today! but don't get me wrong I still updating on Friday**

**please review !**

**-saphireillusion **


End file.
